Rose's Warning
by belikovalover
Summary: Could it just be a terrible dream or is someone trying to warn Rose of the future? Not very good at summaries. Just a one shot but could be more if you review and be critical! I love VA!


Nightmare

I with Lissa it was the middle of the night so we were on our way to class, walking down one of the academy's many pathways. We were just talking about a party we were going to this

weekend when something –or someone- jumped in front of us and that's when I saw them. Two strigoi. They seemed to just come out of nowhere, and how did they get past the wards?

I was very much caught off guard seeing as I depended way too much on my strigoi sensing nausea – which was stupid of me. They just watched us to see if we were going to run or not.

The second one, a short female who was probably human when they changed her, readied herself to attack. I pushed Lissa out of the way so that I stood between her and them. I was

confident that I could take them both down easily. I had my stake ready in hand and was about to lunge at closest one when all of a sudden, they multiplied in numbers! From two to four

to eight to sixteen, until there were maybe a hundred strigoi standing in front of us. Crap, now what? All of them crouched forward ready to pounce at us, every single one of them smiling

in triumph, knowing that we were as good as dead. Lissa began to scream in fear and I could feel through the bond that she lost all hope of surviving. "Bye Rose, I love u," she whispered

with tears streaming down her face. I couldn't say goodbye to her, I had to at least try to save her. I wasn't going to give up without a fight. I would take down as many as I could and

maybe they would be too distracted with me that Lissa could run for help. With my stake ready I was about to attack, but then the numbers changed again. Fortunately for us, the

numbers went back down until there was only one left. A male strigoi, he was kneeling to the ground face down so I couldn't see his face, but that didn't matter. Now I was the one s

miling, although he couldn't see me, I didn't care. I knew I was going to win this fight, I ran toward him, preparing to stake him from the back. Then when I was about a foot away he lo

oked up, and I stopped dead in my tracks. He stared at me with those warm brown eyes that I loved so much but now were ringed in red, his dark brown hair falling in his face. It was the

face that I loved. Dimitri. His mouth pulled up at the corners turning into a dazzling smile. It was a smile that would've taken my breath away if there weren't two sharp glistening fangs s

howing. I couldn't do it, as much as I knew it should be done, I couldn't bring myself to kill the man I was in love with. I didn't want to lose him even though not killing him would lead to

me being killed myself or becoming a strigoi against my will. I knew if he lived, hundreds of innocent people would die from his thirst of blood. But even as I thought of all the reasons I

should kill him and how wrong it was to let him live I didn't want to do it. I just stared at him wondering what he would do. After what seemed like hours, he finally spoke but it wasn't

what I expected. "I will kill her." He said it as if it was really going to happen and in doing so it would be a great honor. I had to take Lissa as far away from him as possible. But as I t

urned to grab her arm she started to scream. Then I saw what was happening. Her whole body was fading away. She looked like a watered down painting, her screams were getting

softer and softer, like someone was turning the volume down. I turned back towards Dimitri and he just smiled and said, "Goodbye Roza I will see you very soon and by then, when Vas

illissa is dead I hope you will change your mind and let me awaken you. Otherwise I'll have to kill you as well." Then he gave me a wink and with that he vanished into thin air. I looked b

ack to where Lissa was standing. _'Was' _being the keyword because along with Dimitri, she disappeared. I could still hear her screams but just faintly until they grew quiet. And all I could

hear now was his voice. The voice I longed for each and every night. It was the voice that use to whisper my name in my ear as he lay in bed holding me close._ "I will kill her"._ His words k

ept playing over and over. It felt like a knife in my stomach being twisted over and over again. _'I will kill her.'_ I shot out of bed, I was drenched head to toe with sweat and my heart was

pounding as fast and as loud as a jack hammer. But that wasn't the only thing pounding. Someone was at my door trying to beat the life out of it. "Rose!" It was Lissa. "Hurry up we're

going to be late!" She yelled through the door. I was so glad to find out that this was all a dream. It was a relief to hear her voice on the other side of the door. "I'll be out in a minute

Liss!" I yelled back as she giggled. "Well you better hurry up or else there will be no more doughnuts left for you!" I wasn't going to tell her about my dream -well nightmare actually- b

ecause it wasn't going to come true. I would do whatever it took to protect her. But for now she was safe and she was alive ….for now. _'I will kill her',_ those words wouldn't escape my

head. What was I going to do?


End file.
